


tell me your favorite things

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, barista hux, coffee shop AU, drama student kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>average coffee shop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me your favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

"and your name?" hux asks, holding a coffee cup. "my...name... is kylo ren and i face the injustice of-" hux cuts him off with a loud sigh. "every fucking morning." he says under his breath. hux makes kylo's coffee fast, wanting him to leave quickly.

"kylo!" he calls, and kylo stands up from his seat dramatically staring out the window. hux hands him his coffee, grazing his fingers lightly. a blush comes to his face but hux quickly straightens his posture, clearing his throat.

kylo opens his coffee lid and sniffs his coffee, pulling away disgusted. "the injustice of whole milk! i said soy. get a load of this, lady, the injustice." kylo tells the woman next to him. she tosses him a dirty look before scurrying away with her muffin. "i'll get you another." hux announces taking the coffee out of kylo's hand. 

slowly he makes it this time being sure to use soy. "here." he hands it to kylo, who's demeanour changes. "so um sorry. i'm a little weird, i'm a drama student... and shit." kylo appears to be flustered, coffee in hand. he takes a sip, smiling softly, before continuing.

"i was wondering if i could get your um number." hux lets out a small laugh, then pulling kylo's hand. it causes kylo to spill his coffee on his black coffee. "the injustice of hot coffee! and cute boys." he adds with a wink. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and im sorry


End file.
